Starting New Traditions
by KSTapp
Summary: They've never been an ordinary couple so why start now?


Starting New Traditions

It occurred to Emma one morning that none of the usual holidays were celebrated in Storybrooke. She wasn't sure why she had expected they would be. After all none of the fairytales she could recall happened on what was known in her world as a public holiday.

Still, she had not wanted Henry to miss out on Christmas and she was sort of looking forward to New Year's Eve. Not that she needed an excuse to kiss Killian at midnight. Heaven knows they had been either chasing the latest villain out of town or saying goodnight around midnight just lately. Or at least going through the pretence of saying goodnight.

Ever since she had restored Killian's heart, she had not wanted him out of her sight for long. After two nights without sleep she had started sneaking him into her room once everyone had gone to sleep. She had told him that she didn't trust him to stay out of trouble and wanted to keep an eye on him.

Killian on his part, took one look at the shadows underneath her beautiful green eyes and followed her into her room. He had been the perfect gentleman and slept on the floor on the first night. She had snuck him out early the next morning, but Killian was fairly certain they were fooling no one.

The second night she had assured him that the bed was big enough for both of them. Still, he had slept on top of the covers with Swan sleeping with the covers pulled up to her chin.

After a near miss with Snow and Charming a few weeks later Emma started looking for her own place. Emma had talked about Killian moving in over with Henry. As long as Emma was happy, Henry was happy plus it meant he got more sailing lessons. She had sneaking suspicion Killian answered any questions Henry had about his Father which took the pressure off of her too.

When the three of them had moved in together, Henry had insisted Killian carry Emma across the threshold. "Henry, that's only when people get married." Killian had merely smirked and swept Emma into his arms and carried her into the house.

"So we'll start some new traditions." Henry announced following them into the new apartment. It had been an innocent enough comment, but it had started Emma thinking. Why couldn't they start some traditions of their own?

It was a three bedroom apartment but Emma had gotten used to Killian sleeping beside her and now found she couldn't sleep by herself. On the nights Henry was staying with Regina, they headed straight to her room. On the nights he was with them, they went to their separate rooms and Killian waited until midnight and then quietly let himself into Emma's room. By the time Henry got up for school, Killian was already in the kitchen making hot cocoa for the three of them.

It was getting close to Thanksgiving and Emma still needed to explain Thanksgiving and Christmas to her family. It was the 28th of October and time was running out and she was determined to give Henry the family traditions that she had missed out on. Letting herself into the apartment, Emma dropped her keys on the floor at the sight of roses everywhere. In vases, rose petals on the floor and even one in the hand of her Pirate.

"What's going on? It's not my birthday." Hell, had she forgotten today was something special?

"I know Love. I was thinking about what Henry was saying about starting new traditions. Two years ago today we met." He gestured to the roses. "I thought this was a better idea than you tying me to a tree again. Although if you want to do that when Henry's not around, I'm game."

It was such a sweet gesture considering she had held a knife to his throat and indeed tied him to a tree when they had first met. "But I didn't do anything for you." She was so touched that she was almost crying.

"That's alright Love." He handed her the rose and brushed his hand along her cheekbone. "There's always next year." He leaned in and gently kissed her. "Happy Anniversary Swan."

Emma grasped his collar with her free hand. "Where's Henry?" Her son should have been home by now.

"He's going to stay with Regina tonight. Something about me being too sappy for a teenager to be around." He frowned. "I'm not sure what that meant but we can go and fetch him from Regina's if you want."

"I think its better he stays with Regina tonight." Emma was planning to start her own tradition tonight. Neither of them got any sleep that night.

The next night it was Henry who brought up traditions. "So are we going to celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas?" They had celebrated both the year they had spent in New York but with Villains coming and going in Storybrooke celebrating the holidays could be difficult.

"I was going to discuss that with your Grandparents. There might be some traditions they have that we could also take part in." Although Emma was pretty sure if they involved getting presents then Henry would be interested.

"Well I was explaining Christmas to Killian because he might need help doing his Christmas shopping." Which in teenage boy talk meant so I can show you what I want for Christmas and hopefully get an extra present.

"How about we discuss it tomorrow after I find out how involved the town is going to be." If she had to buy Grumpy a gift she was going to insist Christmas was only for the immediate family.

At the very least she was hoping for a small family Thanksgiving celebration. She had already started shopping for it and was fairly certain her parents would agree since it was something they could do as a family.

Killian remained quiet during the discussion until they were alone. "These holiday traditions are important to you, aren't they?" He could see that it was because she had missed out on them as a child and not because of the history behind them. He noticed it was the traditions that revolved around families which were the most important to her.

"I just don't want Henry to miss out on anything. He's growing up so fast." It was only today she was thinking it wouldn't be long before her son was taller than her.

"Well I'm thankful for both you and Henry, so if you need any assistance, I am at your command." Anything that made his Swan smile he was only too happy to help with.

"I might take you up on that." Emma climbed into bed. "I'm pretty thankful for you as well."

Thanksgiving was the quiet family affair Emma had hoped for with the inclusion of Regina who appeared to have trouble coming up with something to be thankful for, but took part anyway. Snow had been only too happy to take part as Emma had suspected. Killian had taken to her holiday traditions like a duck to water with some help from Henry. Once Henry was asleep, they had a Thanksgiving celebration of their own.

Two weeks to Christmas and for the third morning running she was on her knees with her head over the toilet. There was so much to do. She didn't have time to be sick. It didn't help that Killian acted as though she was dying if she was the slightest bit ill. Turned out he was just as scared of losing her as she was of losing him.

"Emma! Are you alright?" Killian could be very observant when she didn't want him to be.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment." She hastily brushed her teeth and went to get ready for work. Hopefully she wasn't getting the flu. She had a Doctor's appointment this afternoon. If it was the flu maybe she could stop it before it got too bad.

"You ready to go to school Kid?" She avoided looking at Killian knowing how easily he could read her. There was no point in him being worried if it was just a stomach bug she had caught.

"Yeah. Killian's got a job down at the docks, so I'm going to head there after school." He really enjoyed spending time with the man who for all intents and purposes was his Step-Father.

"Alright. I'll be a bit late tonight anyway. I've got an appointment after work." With any luck neither of them would ask who the appointment was with.

"See you tonight then." Killian could tell something was wrong but knew better than to push her for more information. She would tell him when she was ready. It didn't stop him from being worried though.

Later that night Killian started dinner while Henry started his homework. "Henry I need to ask you something and it sort of breaks with tradition."

"What is it?" Henry looked up from his homework. Killian didn't usually sound so serious.

"Where I come from its traditional to ask the woman you love's Father for permission to ask for her hand in marriage." He took a deep breath. This was harder than he thought it would be. "However your Mother strikes me as the sort of woman who would resent that. But I don't think she would be too upset if I asked for your permission."

Henry was stunned. He had assumed his Mother and Killian would get married eventually. It was just he hadn't expected to be asked for permission. "Have you got her a ring yet?"

Killian pulled a small box out of his pocket and tossed it to Henry while he continued to cook. "Do you think she'll like it?" Charming wouldn't be thrilled that he wasn't asking for his permission to marry his daughter, but apart from Emma's response, Henry's was the only other reaction he needed.

"Wow! How did you find a stone the exact colour of Mum's eyes." Henry was impressed. This wasn't a ring you simply went into a store and brought. It looked as though it had been especially designed.

"I wanted the perfect ring. I've been looking for it since your Mother asked me to move in with the two of you." It had been burning a hole in his pocket since he had found it. "Do you think your Mother will like it?"

"She'll love it." Henry was beginning to get excited about Killian's proposing. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Well, I wanted to speak to you first but I was hoping to ask her tonight." He glanced at the clock. It was getting late and he was getting worried. He was about to suggest Henry call his Mother to find out how much longer she was going to be when he heard a key turning in the lock.

Emma sighed in relief that the smell of cooking food didn't leave her running to the bathroom. She still wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to Henry and Killian that she was pregnant. She was fairly certain that this wasn't the Christmas present either of them was hoping for.

"Just in time Love. Dinner is ready." Killian was relieved that Emma had a bit more colour in her face than she had this morning.

"Um, great. I have some news to tell the two of you." Hopefully they would all still have appetites once she had told them her news.

"Ok, but Killian has something to ask you." It hadn't occurred to Henry that Killian might want to do something more romantic than hand his Mother her dinner and ask if she wanted to get hitched.

"Sure. What did you want to ask?" She sat down at the table suddenly starving when Killian set her dinner down in front of her. Her Pirate could really cook, not in the least hindered by only having one hand.

This wasn't exactly the way he had planned to do this, but Henry looked so excited that he decided to do something more romantic later. He discreetly reached behind him so that Henry could hand him the ring. "Well Love, we haven't exactly been sticking to tradition. More that we have been making up our own. So in keeping with that tradition, I have asked for Henry's permission, sort out the jewel worthy of you and will at another time ask this more eloquently. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" With that he got down on one knee and held out the ring towards Emma.

Ok, that wasn't what she had been expecting. When Henry had said Killian had a question to ask her, she had thought it would be more along the lines of taking Henry sailing or fishing. "I'm pregnant." She blurted it out before thinking about it.

Killian and Henry looked at each other before looking back at her. "So would that be a yes?" At least now he knew why his Swan had been sick for the past few mornings.

Emma was confused. Neither Killian nor Henry seemed upset that she was pregnant. In fact the only person bothered by the news was her. "You don't mind?" They had never discussed having children.

"Not in the least." Killian had taken for granted they would have children at some point. This was sooner than he had anticipated. Given the fact that they had christened every surface in the apartment every time Henry stayed at Regina's, it wasn't totally unexpected.

"I sort of figured you'd have more kids anyway." Henry shrugged. "Hey, it's a good thing Killian asked you to marry him before you told us about the baby. Now you can't talk yourself out of saying yes because he didn't ask you just because you're pregnant." He knew that was exactly what his Mother would have done. "You haven't given him an answer yet."

It was then that Emma noticed the Pirate was still down on one knee. The ring was stunning. It was exactly what she would have chosen for herself. Not to mention she was touched that the Pirate had asked Henry's permission. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." She was still a little stunned as Killian slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Breaking the news of their engagement turned out to be easy since Snow spotted the engagement ring the minute Emma walked into Granny's the next morning. Thankfully Killian had done a little research before going to bed and had found that dry crackers could help with the morning sickness. When she had woken that morning there was a packet of Saltines by her side of the bed.

Once Snow knew, the entire town knew five minutes later. Charming was a little miffed at not being asked for his daughter's hand until he was told that Killian had asked Henry instead. Emma kept the news of the baby between the three of them for the moment, not wanting anyone to think she was only getting married because she was pregnant.

Henry had pretty much taken over the Christmas preparations including dragging Killian out to find a Christmas tree, because they just had to have a real tree. For this Emma was grateful. She was feeling more tired than usual being in the early stages of her pregnancy. Any doubts she had that Killian and Henry were upset about the baby were gone.

On Christmas morning the three of them had opened presents together. Henry had got a uni-sex onesie for the baby which had the slogan: "My other car seat is in the Porsche." Killian had also made a start on getting presents for the baby by making a mobile with Swans and anchors hanging from it.

The baby presents were put away out of sight when Snow, Charming, Baby Neal and Regina came over for Christmas dinner. Killian would have been happy to shout from the rooftop that she was having his child, but understood that she wanted it to be their news for a little while longer. Considering the entire town was giving them advice on their wedding, he could understand why she wanted to keep it to themselves.

There was also the fact that they had not wanted to rub their happiness in Regina's face. She hid it well, but it was still obvious that she missed Robin and Roland. They were no closer to finding the Author of the storybook, but Emma and Henry hadn't given up hope.

They were almost sprung when Snow decided to propose a toast since she was no longer breast feeding and could drink alcohol again. A few eyebrows rose when Killian got Emma a glass of grape juice rather than wine. "Emma had a stomach bug not long ago. Best not to tempt fate." Killian's quick thinking seemed to satisfy everyone.

When Snow started talking about the wedding in terms of grand balls and seven course meals, Emma visibly paled. She hadn't thought of the scale that her wedding would be. Most of the time she just thought of herself as Emma bounty hunter or Sheriff. Not Princess Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Perhaps the wedding discussion could wait until after New Year's." Killian squeezed Emma's hand under the table. He just wanted to marry the woman he loved. Not go through all of the pomp and pageantry which Snow had in mind.

"Good idea." Charming had the feeling his daughter had been thinking of something smaller and more intimate for her wedding. And while he understood that this was something Snow had probably been dreaming about ever since she had found out she was pregnant with a girl, they had a grown up daughter who had her own ideas for her own wedding. And as much as he was loathed to admit it, they had given up their right to have a say in matters like this when they had sent Emma through the wardrobe as a baby.

For a moment Snow looked hurt that her opinion was being brushed aside. Or at least that's what it seemed like to her. Then she saw Emma's expression. Snow had gotten the Fairytale wedding. It was unfair to think her daughter would want the same thing. After Emma Swan was a no frills type of woman. She didn't like a lot of fuss. "Of course. After New Year's."

Relieved that the subject was being dropped Emma chose to turn the conversation towards Regina. "So Killian mentioned a powerful wizard owned the house that has all of those blank storybooks in it."

I don't suppose you know who that powerful wizard is?" Regina felt the briefest spark of hope.

"Sadly no. But the Crocodile had me help him trap his apprentice in the hat along with the fairies. So if we can find a way to free the prisoners from the hat, then he may be able to tell you." Killian had been working with Belle to try and find a way. The guilt of trapping them in the hats still weighed heavy on him.

"I'll see if I can find anything." Regina was grateful for any help she could get and help seemed to be coming from the most unlikely people.

Henry began asking what everyone was doing for New Year's Eve. It turned out that the Dwarves put on a pretty impressive firework display to bring in the New Year. Plans were made to meet up for dinner and then to go and watch the fireworks.

It was getting late and Neal began to fuss, so Snow and Charming headed home. Regina made plans for Henry to spend some time with her and promised to locate a spell to release those imprisoned in the hat. "By the way." She paused at the door once the Charmings were out of earshot. "Congratulations on the baby. I'd think of another reason for not drinking on New Year's Eve if you don't want anyone else to know." She bid them goodnight and left them to discuss their next move.

"So I guess we'll tell everyone on New Year's Eve." Emma had been hoping for a bit more time, but she supposed people would start noticing if she took much longer.

"We don't have to if you don't want to Love." Killian just wanted Emma to be happy. "It's nobody else's business."

"You're not going to be able to hide it forever Mum." Henry was actually excited about his future sibling, but he had seen how uncomfortable his Mother got when people started talking about their plans for her wedding. He could only imagine what it would be like when they found out she was pregnant.

"I know Kid." Emma hugged her son. "It's just that I was hoping for a small quiet wedding maybe on the beach while I could still fit into a halfway decent dress. Not some grand event that's going to take so much time to plan that I'm more likely to resemble a whale wearing a tent."

"You'll be stunning no matter what." Killian chuckled when Emma rolled her eyes. "We'll work something out Love. Why don't you go and put your feet up while Henry and I clean up."

Henry waited until his Mother was in the living room before turning to Killian. "So I guess we're going to plan a wedding on the beach."

"That we are Lad." Killian started gathering up the dirty dishes, glancing into the living room to make sure Emma hadn't heard them. "We may need Regina's assistance since you know your Grandmother can't keep a secret to save her life."

"Maybe Belle can help as well. That would only be six people excluding Mum and maybe someone to perform the ceremony." Henry was already working out what would be needed in his head while he was loading the dishwasher.

"Do you think we can have it organized for New Year's Eve?" Killian figured it would solve two problems for his Princess. If she didn't like what they had organized then he was certainly willing to renew their vows every year. It could be their own tradition.

"You'll have to do all of the sappy romantic stuff, but I don't see why not." Henry could sort a couple of things out in the morning.

"Then it's settled." Killian had a few ideas of his own. When he and Henry had finished cleaning up they found Emma had fallen asleep on the sofa. "Best I get your Mother to bed." He gently lifted his future wife and carried her to their room. There had been no point keeping up the pretence of separate rooms once Emma had found out she was pregnant.

It suddenly hit Killian as he was taking Emma in, that in less than a week he would be someone's husband. And in eight months he would be a Father as well as a Step-Father. It was a lot to comprehend but he was looking forward to every second of it. 

Emma was so nervous about New Year's Eve that she didn't notice that Henry and Killian were organizing her wedding for her. The last time she was pregnant, she had no family, no support and no idea what to expect. This time was so different. She just didn't want her Parents to be disappointed in her. It had taken her long enough to accept them, but deep down she was still that lost little girl who wanted a family to love her.

Killian was good at distracting her although she was cursing the day that Henry had taught him to use google. Every night she had come home from work, he had found some new article on pregnancy. She was pleased he wanted to be so involved, but some of the questions he asked her made her blush to the roots of her hair.

"Are you sure your Mother doesn't suspect anything?" Killian was pretty sure if he asked Emma one more pregnancy question she was going to make him sleep in his old room. Which would be very inconvenient since he was turning it into the baby's room when he wasn't helping Henry with the wedding preparations.

"Trust me. She's too busy trying to figure out how to avoid answering your baby questions. It's a good thing that Grandma doesn't know about the baby yet, because Mum would be sending you to her for the answers and you don't want to start her off about cradle cap." Henry ticked another item off his list. "Archie said he'd be happy to perform the ceremony."

"We may need your Grandfather's help." Killian figured the Prince may be less likely to want to kill him if he got to walk his daughter down the aisle before finding out his daughter was expecting his second grandchild.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Better have the wedding before dinner though. Hey, what if it snows?" Henry knew his Mother wanted to be married on the beach, but he doubted she would be happy about saying her vows while covered in snow.

"Belle's Father said he'd have everything organized on the beach for sunset and a marquee on standby if needed." Killian was a little surprised that Belle had been so eager to help. Especially when her own marriage hadn't lasted a year thanks to the Dark One's priorities being less than stellar.

Things were coming together nicely. Emma was blissfully unaware that she was going to get her fairytale wedding. Charming agreed to get the women to the beach in time for sunset. He had no problem with the wedding being a small intimate affair seeing as he still got to walk his daughter down the aisle.

On New Year's Eve Killian called Emma to let her know that he had been held up down at the docks and that Henry was with him. Emma was about to suggest cancelling the whole evening when Killian told her that he'd meet her at the beach and Charming would be there shortly to pick her up. Since everything had already been organized she guessed she couldn't back out.

Just as Emma was about to change into some jeans, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Charming to pick her up, she was surprised to find Regina on the other side of the door.

"Before you say anything, just know this was all Captain Guyliner's idea." She handed a box to Emma. I'm pretty sure it will fit but not sure if it's quite your style."

Confused Emma stepped aside to let Regina inside noticing the former evil Queen was slightly overdressed for dinner at Granny's and a firework display. "Ok, I'm guessing jeans and a sweater is out for tonight." Opening the box she found an ivory gown with a sweetheart neckline and a faux fur trimmed cape. The skirt of the gown had an ivory lace overlay. It was a gown fit for a Princess. "It's beautiful, but isn't it a bit much for a fireworks display?"

"Just go and get changed. Your Father will be here shortly to collect us." There was no harshness in Regina's words. Just a slight discomfort of being assigned this particular task.

"Someone's going to explain what's going on at some point though, right?" Emma was pleased she had the fore sight to curl her hair. Obviously her Pirate was up to something and she had a sneaking suspicion that Henry was in on it as well.

"I imagine so." Regina was just looking forward to the expression on Snow's face when she discovered she was the only one apart from the Bride who wasn't in on tonight's plans. A knock on the door alerted her to the Charmings arrival. Since Emma was still changing Regina answered the door.

"Is Emma almost ready?" Charming ushered his confused wife and son inside. He was running a little late as he had to convince his wife that this was not going to be a jeans and sweater type of fireworks display.

"She shouldn't be too long. Did you bring it?" She recalled Hook had mentioned that Charming would be bringing the something old and borrowed.

"Yeah, it took me a while to find it." He handed Regina a small box. "Thanks for helping with this. I realise it can't be easy for you."

"I'm doing it for Henry." Regina was surprised it hadn't bothered her helping with someone else's happy ending as much as she had thought it would. Taking the box she knocked on Emma's bedroom door before entering.

When Emma stepped out of her room, the hood of the cape was pulled up over her curled hair. Snow began to tear up. "Emma. You look beautiful. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No, don't you?" This was insane. She was beginning to feel like Alice falling through the rabbit hole.

"It will all be clear shortly, but we have to get going." Charming hustled the women and his infant son out the door. The weather forecast had been for snow later that night, but if they timed it right, they should be able to have the ceremony with the sunset as a backdrop. As much as Charming hated to admit it, the Pirate had thought of everything.

When they arrived at the beach and got out of the car, everything became clear to Emma. Especially when Belle handed her a bouquet of blue and while flowers. She had the something new: her dress, the something old and borrowed: the diamond tiara sitting upon her head beneath the hood, and the something blue: the flowers in her bouquet. "He thought of everything." Emma murmured.

"He certainly did." Belle beamed as she gestured for Snow and Regina to follow her down the aisle which had been marked out down the beach with bunches of snowbells.

"Shall we?" Charming carefully drew back the hood so the tiara could be seen and then offered Emma his arm.

"You knew about all of this?" Emma couldn't believe she hadn't suspected anything.

"Killian filled me in yesterday." He began walking down the aisle. "He asked Regina to pick out the dress so that he didn't see it. He has kept with some of the traditions but he thought this would be more to your liking for your wedding."

"It's perfect." Emma gasped as she caught sight of Killian in a tux with Henry standing beside him in a matching tux. "Damn that man looks good in a tux." Mind you he looked good in anything.

"Almost makes you forget you're marrying a Pirate doesn't it?" Charming chuckled. Emma wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Everyone else might as well not be there. She only had eyes for her Pirate.

Tears were running down Snow's face. Sure, it wasn't the wedding she had envisioned for her daughter, but she could see it was exactly what Emma had wanted.

"You know the Pirate plans to renew their vows every year on New Year's Eve." Regina rolled her eyes but secretly she wished that she had someone who wanted to do that for her.

"That's so romantic." Belle would never have thought the Pirate had it in him. But then she guessed that was what true love was. Unlike what she had with Rumple.

"I can't believe they didn't tell me what they were planning." Snow caught the look of disbelief on Regina's face. "Oh alright maybe I can." She was relieved Belle had begun taking photos as the sun began to set highlighting the couple in pink, purple and apricot as the sky changed colour.

There were no vows written by the couple due to the Bride not being in on the wedding plans, but it was still a moving ceremony. "If this wasn't what you wanted Love, we'll just do it your way next New Year's Eve when we renew our vows." Killian couldn't envision they could improve on this though. His Swan was stunning.

"Killian, thank you. This was perfect." It was just a shame they had dinner and a fireworks display to go to. She would have preferred to take her new husband home and start their Honeymoon.

"Patience Swan." Killian read her so easily. "Henry is staying with Regina tonight and tomorrow night. Besides, I want to kiss my wife at midnight."

That sounded so right. It made her feel so loved and wanted. "Let's get to Granny's then so there are plenty of witnesses when I tell my Parents that I'm expecting their second grandchild."

Killian had organized a horse and carriage which Archie was driving with Pongo sitting beside him. So that there was no need to inform the people of Storybrooke they were married, Henry had the foresight to hang a Just Married sign on the back of the carriage. By the time they made it to Granny's word had already travelled.

Everyone ordered their meals and Charming ordered a round of drinks. Emma was frantically trying to find the words to tell everyone their news when Henry saved her the trouble. "Grandpa, Mum can't drink that. It's bad for the baby."

The entire diner went silent. "Well that explains a lot." Belle finally broke the silence. "Congratulations." It seemed as though everyone remembered their manners and came to congratulate the happy couple.

"Better make that a grape juice Ruby." Charming couldn't find it in him to be disproving when his Daughter was so obviously happy and the Pirate was trying to do right by her. "When's the newest addition to our family due?"

"July." Emma shot Henry a grateful smile. This New Year's Eve was turning out to be better than she could have hoped.

"We need to go baby shopping." Snow finally had something she could share with her daughter. "We could start tomorrow. Have you got any furniture for the baby's room?" She was already making plans in her head of what they could get.

"I already have that covered." Killian smiled at his wife's surprised expression. "Perhaps the shopping could wait for a couple of days Your Highness. We have just gotten married." It would give him time to show Swan the decorations he had begun in the baby's room.

"Of course." That wasn't going to stop Snow from making her own plans.

Things settled down over dinner and at the stroke of midnight Emma Swan got to bring in the New Year by kissing her new husband. "Happy New Year Captain Jones."

"Happy New Year Mrs Jones." Killian liked the sound of that. "Now you have a whole year to plan so we can do this all again."

And they did. Every year they renewed their vows. Every time it was something different but still small and intimate. And they did live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
